This invention relates generally to games. More particularly it relates to a holistic game which totally involves and benefits body mind and spirit of children and adults. An embodiment of the game is also known as CHAOS.
The Problem
The problem with prior art games is that they can either be played indoors or outdoors but not both. Likewise they can either be enjoyed by children or adults but not both. Prior art games are not holistic as they do not involve and benefit body mind and spirit of children and adults both indoor and outdoors. Problems with prior games and toys can be categorized into the following:                a) Useable only indoors or outdoors but not both        b) Challenging to children or adults but not both        c) Provide benefits for the body or mind but not spirit.        d) Not cost effective.        e) Do not harmonize with the environment.        f) Do not totally engage or involve the players.        g) Educational or entertaining but seldom both.        